1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lengthy flexible strap for supporting heating and cooling ducts in a building structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past it has been conventional practice to mount heating and cooling ducts between floor and ceiling joists in fixed permanent relation. The ducts are commonly restrained by wires or metal straps which are connected to juxtaposed wooden joists or studs of a building structure. Nails or screws are driven into the joists in facing relationship at spaced-apart locations and the wires or metal straps are connected thereto after being wrapped around the ducts to permanently support the same. Frequently, the supporting wires or straps must be released and readjusted in their supporting relationships to realign the ducts, especially when lengthy runs of the ducts may be misaligned. Such relocation of the wires or metal straps is not easily achieved where the wires or straps must be removed from the supporting nails or screws. This may occur in more than one supporting location and often in multiple supporting spaced-apart locations, which is very time consuming and troublesome to properly complete a given construction job.